


he made me do it ; melovin

by tranquailize



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, melovin - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, F/M, melovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquailize/pseuds/tranquailize
Summary: "can you just co-operate? for once in your life?""why don't you stop whining and fight me."in which mélovin is forced to be in a fake relationship, for the sake of fame





	he made me do it ; melovin

"can you not just co-operate? for once in your life?"  
"why don't you stop whining and fight me?"  
in which mélovin is forced to be in a fake relationship, for the sake of fame.

 

actually pretty excited for this lads. i'm going to write a few chapters before i publish the first one, so make sure to add this to your library so you won't miss when i do! mélovin is my bb and i love him with all my heart. let's hope this doesn't flop.  
feel free to comment and chat to me! what do you think of this idea? :) - e


End file.
